Funds are requested to defray in part the travel, registration, and local expenses of participants in the Medicinal Inorganic Chemistry (MIC) symposium to be held at the Fall American Chemical Society (ACS) meeting in New York, NY, September 9-11, 2003. This symposium, the first of its kind, is sponsored jointly by the Inorganic Chemistry and the Medicinal Chemistry Divisions of the ACS. It is intended to extend and support the newly initiated set of Gordon Conferences of the same name (MIC-GRC) that were inaugurated at Colby-Sawyer College in July 2002 and which are planned for the same venue in July of 2004. As has been true for the MIC-GRC meetings, the purpose of the MIC-ACS symposium is to outline the state-of-the-art in the field, from drug design to development to clinical trials, present up-to-the-minute research on metal-containing systems of medical importance, and foster the formation of new collaborative research efforts in the field. However, the symposium is designed to have a higher teaching component and be substantially more inclusive than the GRC's. In particular, whereas, the MIC-GRC meetings are designed to bring together established experts for high level (and formally confidential) discussions, a prime goal of the present MIC-ACS symposium is to attract new researchers to the area and provide them with an understanding of what is needed to conduct research on metal-based pharmaceutical agents. Thus, unlike the MIC-GRC, the MIC-ACS symposium will feature a tutorial session designed to show what is necessary to bring a putative metal-based drug substance from the laboratory to the point of initial clinical trials. Specific topics to be emphasized in this symposium include 1) the role of metal-generated radicals in health and disease; 2) metalloproteins in health and disease; 3) metalloproteins as drug targets; 4) transport of metals and metal complexes; 5) magnetic resonance imaging agents; 6) metal ions, metal complexes and malaria; 7) radioimaging agents; 8) vanadium and chromium in health and disease and, 9) metal ion-nucleic acid interactions. This mixture of topics, which will be covered through a series of research lectures designed to complement the tutorial session, as well as through poster sessions. It is thus expected that the present MIC-ACS symposium will afford a unique opportunity to develop further growth in a field of study that is rich in opportunity and central to the NIH mission. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]